Ricochet
by princesshyuuga01
Summary: In one night Hyuuga Neji stole everything from him. And in one night Uchiha Sasuke had everything to gain from exacting vengeance. But how did Tenten fit into his scheme? Bet on revenge, win on...love? [SasuSaku, NejiTen & SasuTen, NejiSaku] [Discontinued]
1. Chapter 1

**Ricochet**

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sasuke stood for a long moment staring at the woman standing beside him. Her breath hitched and tears stung the backs of her pain-filled emerald eyes. Something that felt like a granite block weighted down his insides.<p>

He looked down at her small hand as his fingers tightened around her fragile bones and a part of him wondered at the strength in her. And the fact that what happened had been entirely his fault, made pain and guilt surged through him, so strong that he shook with the intensity it took to not let it out in front of her.

He had been desperate. Filled with a sick, agitated desperation that had made him demand of her what he had. He had left her with no other choice—land a deal with Hyuuga Neji or be fired. It was not how he liked to do business but it must be reiterated that he had been desperate.

The chilling wail of the ambulance that collected his brother had kept on echoing in his memory. Uchiha Itachi had a heart attack and it had been Sasuke's fault for telling him that Konoha Limited had been acquired, and so their own corporate investment programme would have to go on hold until their new owners, Hyuuga International, had given it their approval.

That could take months, they had been warned.

Months during which Uchiha Incorporated would have absolutely no idea whether or not the life saving takeover by Konoha Limited would ever go ahead. And without that assurance, Itachi's company would succumb to its debts as its creditors foreclosed. It would be the end of the company—and an end to his brother.

Since their father passed away Itachi became obsessed with running the company—with continuing Fugaku's legacy. It took over his whole life, giving it the only meaning it had.

Sasuke had been determined to save the company for he knew nothing would be able to offer his brother any comfort, if it were to go under.

That evening when he left the intensive care ward of Konoha Memorial Hospital, left Itachi wired up to monitors, the nursing staff looking grave, he went back to his office and picked up the phone.

There had to be a way to get the go-ahead for the takeover by Konoha Limited, Sasuke had reasoned to himself. So he had called the one person whose charisma and charm he and his brother could always depend on to close the big deals—Haruno Sakura. She had always been their secret weapon, playing the powerful and cut-throat businesswoman by day and by night, the suave sophisticate, socializing with business associates.

If there was someone he could charge with the task to be undertaken, it had to be Sakura. She had been the one to approach Konoha Limited in the first place, convincing the larger company that Uchiha Incorporated was a profitable acquisition prospect. The company's technical reputation was well distinguished but the chronic under-utilization and growing debt-interest burden had pushed Uchiha Incorporated to the brink.

Both brothers' lack of experience and knowledge when it came to the mundane details of keeping a company financially healthy had meant the banks lost confidence in their business and wanted an exit. If it wasn't going to come from Konoha Limited, then they would foreclose. This was why Sasuke had to get them to go through with the acquisition.

But he'd hit a stone wall, when it was revealed that Konoha Limited had no say in the matter. It was Hyuuga International who had to agree to it. And it turned out that as standard corporate policy, they would stall all their acquired companies' major investments until they'd been checked out. He'd gone as high up the company as he could reach, and the answer had always been the same.

In a last desperate attempt, he decided to aim for the top. Hyuuga Neji—head of Hyuuga International.

And Sakura had been willing to play the arrow in his bow. Maybe he wasn't the most accurate shooter. Maybe she wasn't the sharpest arrow, but whatever flaw there had been in their calculations, they ended up way off target.

Sasuke was jolted out of thought by a choking sound. Sakura's shoulders were shaking, and she lowered her head as another sob welled from her throat. Under normal circumstances she'd never cry in front of him. But there was no holding back the release of the crushing pressure that he had instigated through involving her in his family woes.

He didn't say or do anything. He just stood there while she tried to gather herself together again. When he thought of how awfully futile her tears made him feel he wanted to rant and rail, to smash something. But he fought to regain control. He had to keep it together. Summoning all his control, he leant forward and pressed a kiss against her clammy forehead.

She flinched and he stretched out a shaking hand and ran a finger down one tear-stained cheek. It almost undid him. "None of this is your fault," he said in a voice clogged and hoarse with grief.

"I failed the company—I failed him—failed you," she sniffed, her pale lips trembling. "And now Itachi's gone."

His stomach seized with dread and he pressed a finger to her lips. A part of him felt less burdened by her words, but he would not allow her to take the blame for what happened. "Itachi's gone because he had an ailment; it had nothing to do with you," he told her stiffly.

Then abruptly he stood, muttering something unintelligible before striding from the room where his brother laid lifeless beneath those damned white sheets. He felt constricted and claustrophobic while he made his way through the hospital, with Sakura following closely behind, both just wanting to get back outside and breathe in fresh air.

But there was no fresh air to bask in. The hospital was right in the smog-filled centre of Konoha.

They sucked in deep breaths, unaware of the ogling looks he and his companion drew. Sakura with her mob of pink hair and Sasuke with his exotic beacon of potent masculinity against the backdrop of the hospital in the harsh early-morning light.

The Uchiha saw nothing, though, but the pain inside him. The doctors said that it had been a long time coming. But his fist clenched at his sides in rejection of that trite. He blamed one man for their nightmare. And that one man was Hyuuga Neji, who had calculatedly seduced Sakura out of her wits and threw her out the moment she brought up the takeover.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ricochet**

**Chapter Two**

**A/N: This is a flashback chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>Haruno Sakura sat back, champagne glass in hand, and surveyed the crowded ballroom. The event was supposed to be more pleasure than business, but business was uppermost on their minds.<em>

_Across the room, Sasuke stood in a large group of people. He looked relaxed, seemingly in his element, and easy smirk making his extraordinarily handsome face even more gorgeous. It had to be a crime for a man to be that good-looking. There was an aura of confidence and power around him, and above all Sakura loved that about him._

_Given the long, searching glances they'd exchanged while she worked for him and his brother, she'd be a fool not to entertain the idea of seeing where things could lead._

_That was if he hadn't been so emotional indifferent towards her and the obvious fact that he was her employer._

_She turned away from the sight of Sasuke before she became too enthralled in just watching him. They'd shared a dance earlier, but only to discuss strategy because it had looked as if Neji wasn't going to show. It would have all been in vain too because Sasuke had forked out a fortune for both their tickets. In addition she had spent a lot of money on the two-piece red gown she wore and on the trips she had taken to the hairdresser and beauty parlour._

_Her hair had been pulled back from her face; every strand was firmly secured into an elegant knot at her nape. She found that the severe style suited her, revealing her smooth forehead and high cheekbones to perfection that her makeup accentuated. A small silver ring pierced the top of her right ear, her only jewelry. The stunning two-piece red dress she wore featured a crystal embellished bodice and form fitting jersey skirt that clung to her hips and flared out at the end._

_They had even altered the seating plan posted in the cocktail reception area for the dinner, so that she would be sitting next to Neji Hyuuga. But though she'd managed to take her seat without anyone else challenging her—the seat next to her with his nameplate—remained empty._

_Her heart sunk, worry closing over her._

_If Neji Hyuuga was not there they might as well give up and return to the hospital waiting room and wait for any sign that they would move Itachi out of intensive care._

_She looked up to see Sasuke approaching her, looking like he was born to wear a tuxedo. She ran her tongue over the dry roof of her lip and it clung to it briefly. He smirked at her. He knew she wanted him, but she wasn't going to dwell on that. Maybe later tonight when she landed this deal, they could both indulge in a little fantasy. Right now, Hyuuga Neji was the priority and she would shove herself down his throat until he coughed up the takeover._

_Sasuke stopped a foot away. He wasn't drinking. He didn't look particularly thrilled to be here anymore but she couldn't help believe he was secretly amused by all the attention he was getting from the ladies._

"_You're getting flustered, be patient," he grunted, his lips curling in distaste._

_Her eyebrow rose. "You could do with a little of your own advice." She knew how important this was to him—to Itachi and everyone at Uchiha Incorporated. "I'm being patient. I've spent every waking minute putting this pitch together. There's no way he won't go for it."_

_He studied her for a long moment, his eyes gleaming with what looked like respect. _

_She gestured toward the women standing behind him, exchanging giggles and whispers. "Too bad one of these women isn't the head of Hyuuga International," she said in a low voice. "They aren't making any bones as to how far they'd go to sign you."_

_Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and glanced once more across the room. He looked tired. This thing was doing a number on him. Itachi meant everything to him and the company meant everything to Itachi. He would stop at nothing to save the company for his brother and she would stop at nothing for him. In the last few months lines had appeared around his eyes. More than anything Sakura wanted to be able to do this one thing for him._

_Fifteen minutes. That would be all she'd need. Fifteen minutes to run through the figures, to show what a shrewd investment it would be for Konoha Limited to buy the company._

_A waiter approached their table, deftly placing a starter course in front of each guest. Sasuke turned and melted back into the crowd to find his seat as she all but drooled at the food before her. _

"_By any chance is this Asian cuisine?" she asked as another, taller figure, in a black jacket, not white, had suddenly also been standing there momentarily. Then he'd been taking his seat—right beside her._

"_Forgive the delay, I was at my cousin's dance recital," he apologized good naturedly to the table and there was a roar of laughter. He acknowledged several of his guests by name then he turned to her. "Hyuuga Neji," he said holding out his hand._

_But Sakura wasn't capable of responding. She was simply staring._

_The man beside her could not be Hyuuga Neji. Hyuuga Neji—chairman of an international company—should be middle-aged with a potbelly and graying hair, like most of the male guests present._

_But this man could give Sasuke a run for his money. He was absolutely…breathtaking._

_The word thudded in her brain, which later sent a message to her lungs to stall the flow of air._

_He didn't look a day older than herself, surely with a whipcord leanness to him that was accentuated by the superb cut of his tuxedo—just as his pale face, his chestnut hair, were accentuated by the dark colour of his suit._

_She gaped helplessly._

_The planed contours of his face, the high, strong cheekbones, the straight nose, smoothly defined jawline…and his mouth…_

_Sensually sculpted._

_Her green gaze travelled the distance to his eyes and fell straight into his._

_Pale—pearly—but flecked very deep within with silver._

_And looking at her—looking at her with total, absolute focus._

_She truly felt breathless._

_Something flickered in those silver-flecked eyes._

"_I don't believe we've met before, Miss…?"_

_His voice was deep, making her toes curl in their narrow high-heeled shoes. There was faint speculation in the voice. She could hear it, and it quivered through her._

"_Haruno," she breathed helplessly, her eyes still speared by his. Numbly she placed her hand into his waiting one. "Haruno Sakura." _

_The pressure of his grip was firm, but as he slid his hand away there seemed to her to be the slightest, the very slightest, reluctance to do so._

_Her insides were simply whipping around like fruits in a blender._

_One of the other guests at the table coughed._

_For one last, brief moment silver held emerald—jade held pearl, and then they drew away—like the friction of gem against gem._

_Her heart seemed to be pounding in her chest, thumping against her ribcage. _

_Hyuuga Neji. That's Neji Hyuuga._

_She wanted to stare and stare._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Haha I am such a tease :P More flashbacks will be posted to show how they got to the first chapter. But I will be posting the present as well. Please be mindful of the Rating and Genres (I'm on an angst-rush) Thanks for reading. Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ricochet**

**Chapter Three**

**A/N: This chapter represents the present. I'm sorry its short, stone me :'(**

* * *

><p>Sasuke's mouth settled into a grim line as he cynically observed the young and nubile, complete with breast implants and carefully curled hair. They circled the room eyeing up likely victims, picked the richest man they could find, then primed him and fired their lucky shot.<p>

Or unlucky, depending from which side of the fence you viewed it.

Contempt twisted his lean, pale features as he retreated to the furthest corner of the room where the bar was situated. Discarding his untouched glass of champagne, he ordered a glass of full-blooded red wine to take its place.

Events like these weren't often privileged with his presence, but ever since he'd put Itachi in the ground, Sasuke had had nothing but time—time to devise a ploy to exact vengeance. And he'd finally figured how he'd go about doing so. Somewhere amongst the crowd was the face of Hyuuga International and he knew he had to do his utmost to seek her out and make Neji face the fall-out of his own devious manipulation.

Straightening his six-foot-four-inch frame up from its bored languid slouch against the bar, Sasuke began scanning the sea of bodies milling about in front of him for a glimpse of the sylphlike figure belonging to his target. He found her almost instantly. The yellow dress she wore made her virtually impossible to miss.

One of her hands—slender hands rested slightly possessively on the arm of her escort, and Sasuke found himself gritting his teeth at the air of intimacy, of exclusivity, that surrounded the couple, despite thinking they couldn't be involved if the smooth-looking Hyuuga had bedded Sakura so unreluctantly.

Sasuke brushed the notion aside, finding it very displeasing.

He didn't care for the affinity between them. If they were indeed dating, it would've made running him into the ground that much easier. But given how they came by the knowledge of the Hyuuga's infidelity, he couldn't risk exposing the role Sakura played in gathering that scandalous bit of information.

The drugging sound of feminine laughter brought him back to the pair. She was pouting now, her pose distinctly saucy, her breasts pushed up almost against Neji's chest while he looked down at her with one of those lazy smirk on his arrogant face.

Sasuke's fist curled at his sides. That damned bastard was out partying while Sakura laid curled up in a ball at home chewing on her nails, waiting for some little stick to read her her fate.

There was another roar of gaiety, her mouth wide and smiling, her teeth very white against her golden skin. He found himself studying her—his prey—feature by feature.

Her glossy chestnut mane fell in lustrous waves halfway down her spine, and her eyes, even from this distance, were Sasuke could see, a deep, deep chocolate brown. But the expression in her eyes was hidden by demurely lowered lashes that lay dark and thick against her creamy cheeks. Her nose was small and slightly up tilted, her lips full and lush in her heart-shaped face, her neck long and the deep swell of her breast was visible above the low neckline of her silk and lace dress. The rest of her slender figure was indiscernible beneath the dress.

But he was familiar enough with her body from its countless appearance in magazines and on the red carpet. It was tall and supple, long-legged, and very slender. He didn't think she was anything too exceptional, minus the lithe body, her looks were rather childlike in his opinion. He supposed however, that if it were good enough to represent a multi-billion dollar corporation, then it was as good as it gets.

Poor girl, he thought to himself.

It's rather unfortunate—on her part—that large companies like Hyuuga International couldn't be hurt by petty acts such as trying to jeopardized their funding. The quickest route to its corporate heart entailed running a spear through their brand—their image.

And that meant ruining her.

Tenten.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry if you feel you've been deceived where the pairings are concerned. The chapters will be alternating the NejiSaku and SasuTen interactions to make it more tolerable to persons who despised either of the pairings. Its like two stories being told in one. Personally think you can't enjoy the story if you only read the NejiSaku or SasuTen parts but I did it this way because I know what its like to read a fic for a specific pair and having to stomach another you hate.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ricochet**

**Chapter Four**

**A/N: For some reason I no longer wish to continue with this story****. Anyways this is a NejiSaku chapter and hence it's a flashblack.**

* * *

><p><em>Sakura had to force herself to eat. Fortunately no one had made any attempt to include her in the discussion at the table. It was a little disconcerting however; her striking pink hair and bright green eyes always drew attention. Still, no one spared her a glance. She hadn't the faintest idea what they were all so engrossed in talking about, despite being very proficient with the corporate lingo. All she wanted to do—all she was capable of doing—was to go on gazing at Hyuuga Neji.<em>

_She had never, ever set eyes on anyone quite as breathtakingly beautiful._

_She had seen her fair share of handsome men. Heck, she worked for Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi; they were the epitome of good-looking. But this man was something else—_

_Sakura swallowed, wishing he wasn't so close…or that his nearness did not impact her so much. She needed to get it together. Her only task was to persuade him to give the green light to Konoha Limited's takeover. But that wasn't a topic she could bring up in the middle of a formal business dinner._

_She had always anticipated that she would have to use the dinner to give her an opportunity to request a private word with him when it was all over, and then go into her pitch._

_In which case—she reached for the champagne flute—there couldn't be any harm in going on gazing at him, while he talked to his business associates, could there?_

"_Allow me—"_

_Hyuuga Neji stopped in the middle of his conversation and helped himself to the bottle of white wine left in its chiller by the waiter. Then he filled Sakura's glass._

"_Thank you," Sakura said, her voice wobbling only a little._

"_You're welcome," he said. His long-lashed, silver eyes swept over her and Sakura's stomach plummeted all over again. "Haruno Sakura," his deep voice murmured, as if browsing through files of memory inside his head or committing the name to memory._

_His eyes were still on her, and suddenly she felt liquid warmth washing over her. With every inch of her consciousness she became aware of herself._

"_Do you know me?" she made a visible effort to swallow._

"_Not yet," he murmured in response, his eyes crept over her again. His voice was dropped down to a low, husky tone that made her stomach flutter._

_For a moment time seemed to stop—as cliché as that shit sounded. She just sat there, with that extraordinarily angelic man looking at her, and let herself be looked over. Something flowed inside her. Something so powerful and overwhelming that her breath was ripped from her._

_She looked back._

_Deep, deep into his eyes._

_The meal seemed to take forever—and yet no time at all. He talked to her sometimes, as the conversation meandered, but whenever he did she found herself almost completely tongue-tied._

_At the end of the formal proceedings, conversations struck up again across the banqueting hall. Sasuke flashed her a questioning look from across the room and she shook her head, indicating that she hadn't made any progress. He nodded once in understanding but she didn't miss the way his dark eyes seemed to dull as he did so._

_Sakura felt the pincers go to work in her stomach again. And this time it was because she knew that Neji was the man—the only man—who could save Itachi's company. _

_And it was up to her to get him to do it._

_Tonight._

_Their table was breaking up. People were getting to their feet, taking their leave, either to leave the dinner completely or to mingle with guests at other tables. _

_She decided that wouldn't let him leave._

_She would keep him there. _

_She had to do something. _

_But what? _

_She couldn't just blurt out that he should let Konoha limited buy her boss's company so that Sasuke can finally—truly acknowledge and appreciate her._

_Then, just as she felt sick apprehension pool in her stomach, he spoke. "Your glass is empty," he told her._

_Her head turned. Her eyes were already glowing from the amount of wine she had consumed during her meal making her smile more ready than usual._

_Neji reached out to the decanter. She wordlessly watched him fill both their glasses. _

_She picked up her glass, taking several nerve-bolstering sips of the wine. The warm, rich liquid was like velvet in her throat._

_He leant back in his chair. The gesture made the fine material of his dress shirt tauten across his chest, broadening his shoulders._

_He had beautiful hands, she found herself thinking. _

_She gave a hesitant smile. Her nerves were all over the place. _

_Any minute now he could glance at his watch, and murmur politely that he must go, or someone from another table could come up and start talking to him, cutting her out._

_She had to ask him now. And for Sasuke and Itachi's sakes she had to get it right._

"_Mr. Hyuuga—" Her voice came out high pitched but she forced herself to go on. "Mr. Hyuuga, I was wondering if I could have a word with you?"_

_Something changed about him. She didn't know what. But there was a sudden, instant edge of tension. She heaved a sigh, her gaze fluttering nervously away from his, "In—in private?" she added, her voice breathy._

_For a moment his eyes were veiled, unreadable._

_She mentally crossed her fingers, praying to the heavens that he didn't say no._

_Then, slowly, he set his glass down._

"_I don't see why that should be a problem," he replied. His eyes seemed to flicker over her, brushing like a very fine breath. He got to his feet. "I'm sure, we can find some place private," he said, looking down at her._

_His voice was smooth, but it was like the smoothness of a sea where deep currents lurked beneath._

_The breath she took felt like a pebble had fallen into her lungs. _

_Sakura stood up. He was tall, she realized, pausing to stoop and pick up her handbag. Then, with her heart beating like a drum, she let him usher her from the banqueting hall._

_Sasuke sent her an encouraging wink as they exited the party and she managed to summon up a crooked little smile._

_As Hyuuga Neji steered her towards the bank of lifts in the lobby outside, Sakura paused and turned, looking up at the magnetic, towering man behind her. Her stomach was churning again, and she fought to subdue her nerves. Yet at the same time relief was surging through her. _

_She had done it._

_She had gotten him to agree to listen to her. _

_She had a chance—a last chance—to save Uchiha Incorporated—to save Itachi, who was lying in hospital, wires all over him, fighting for life._

"_Mr. Hyuuga, I'd just like to thank you for agreeing to—"_

"_This way." He cut across her careful speech with a murmur and ushered her inside a lift. Presumably they were going to the foyer, or one of the hotel's quieter bars._

_But when the lift doors opened again they were on the penthouse floor. And the room door that he opened—opened with a single swipe of his electronic key—was a suite._

_For a second she hesitated. Then she crushed the feeling down. She needed to speak to Hyuuga Neji, and if he wanted to let her do so in his hotel suite then she was not about to object._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I said longer chapters. But bleh…I'm not really feeling this anymore. But thank you all for the reviews and follows, I will try to muster up some drive to continue posting this shit. At first I really liked this idea ...not so much anymore -_-**


End file.
